(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frame system for supporting a kite sail, and more particularly an improved strut for coupling such frame system to said sail to permit ease of assembly, including the convenient anchoring of at least one control or flying line to said frame for controlling said kite in flight. Also shown is a kite assembly using a plurality of said improved struts.
(2) Discussion of the Prior Art
Kites are well known and typically include a sail, a frame for supporting the sail, and control or flying lines for attaching to the frame for controlling the maneuvers of said kite in flight. Additionally, accessories such as a tail may be attached at some point on the frame for changing the aerodynamic characteristics of the kite.
While kites are known in many different forms and designs, a typical kite includes a sail of relatively thin, lightweight material, a frame comprising a cross brace and a vertical brace for supporting the sail, and a bridle or set of control lines attached to the frame by bridle wire clips snapped around corresponding wire rings mounted on the frame. The typical bridle has three clips thereon, one center clip for attaching to the vertical brace and two end clips for attachment to the cross brace, one such clip on either side of the vertical brace. The sail forms openings therein for the bridle lines to extend through the front side of said sail.
The frame is coupled to the sail by means of fitting pockets in the sail and cooperating fittings on the braces. The cross brace has mounted on either end thereof L-shaped fittings that mate with corresponding fitting pockets in laterally opposing side corners of the sail. Likewise, the vertical brace has mounted on either end thereof T-shaped fittings that mate with corresponding fitting pockets in vertically opposing top and bottom corners of the sail. Said fitting pockets are formed along the perimeter of the sail by folding appropriately shaped sections of the border of the sail back on themselves and properly securing said sections to form a flap around the perimeter with the fitting pockets thereby formed at the corners.
The lengths of the cross brace and the vertical brace are chosen so that, when properly inserted between their respective fitting pockets, the braces are in compression and assume a curved contour so that a spring bias is introduced in the braces urging the L-and T-shaped fittings against the fitting pockets in a snug fit. Also, that point where the cross brace passes over the vertical brace is secured by an interlock clip, which restrains said braces in alignment but permits relative slidable motion with respect to each other.
Cross vertical braces are typically formed from relatively small diameter fiberglass rods having circular cross sections, and the L-shaped fittings as well as the T-shaped fittings are formed from any suitable structural plastic material. These fittings are affixed to the ends of said rods during assembly.
The flying lines are attached by a device including several parts which are complicated and time consuming to attach to the bracing rods. More specifically, wire rings are inserted over the rods before the fittings are attached, and said rings are held in position on said rods by tubular bushings securely fastened to the rod. To attach the control line to a ring, it is necessary to first attach the line to a bridle clip, and then snap or insert the bridle clip into the ring. The flying lines are then attached to each side of the bridle by means of appropriately configured split rings. It would be desirable to provide a less complicated device for securing the flying lines to the kite.